The Whopper
"The Whopper" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of IZombie, and the 26th episode overall. It aired February 16, 2016 and had 1.25 millions viewers. Synopsis Liv and Detective Babineaux investigate the murder of Corey "Big Fish" Carp, who they learn got his nickname not because of his last name, but because he was a well-known pathological liar. Ravi makes an unsettling discovery and Blaine is reunited with someone from his past. Meanwhile, Major finds himself in a precarious situation.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160128cw04/ Plot Can You Dig It? Major and Ravi are out digging in the field and Major finally locates a corpse. However, Ravi checks the corpse and says that it has been dead for only a couple of months, and the corpse they're looking for has been dead for two years. They wonder who it is. Cop Afield The two men call Clive in and claim that they were geocaching when they turned up the body. Meanwhile, Liv examines the body and tells them that their victim died of two gunshot wounds. He has no ID but there is a coaster with a phone number on it. Clive talks to Major privately and says that they have new evidence concerning the Meat Cute massacre. He points out that Major broke into Julian's car, and Julian later broke into his house. Major reminds Clive that he told him to get psychiatric help, and it was all in his head. As they watch Clive and Major talk, Liv tells Ravi that she had a vision confirming Blaine is the one moving in on Boss' drug trade. Reporter Jeremy Chu is at home. He's on the phone complaining that Blaine gave him a Holocaust survivor's brain, and asks where Natalie is. Blaine says that Natalie isn't available, and Jeremy warns that if Blaine doesn't get her to him then the next story he publishes won't be as useful to Blaine. At the morgue, Clive brings in Miss Shaefer, the woman whose phone number was on the coaster. She recognizes the dead man as Corey and explains that she had a one-night stand with him just before he died. Shaefer says that she met Corey at a bar called Possibilities, and he claimed that he was an FBI agent infiltrating a gang of bank robbers. After Clive leaves, Ravi tells Liv that Corey's brain could lead them to the tainted Utopium because he figures that the same killer dumped all of the bodies in the same field. Later, Liv and Clive go to Possibilities, and Clive says that Dale is checking on Corey. She hasn't turned anything up on missing agents, and figures that Corey isn't an FBI agent. The bartender comes over and Clive shows her a photo of Corey. She says that the dead man's nickname is Big Fish, and his real name is Corey Carp. Everyone called him Big Fish because everything out of his mouth was a lie. Clive explains that Corey was murdered, and the bartender says that Corey worked for the company that supplies their arcade machines. He'd chat up the ladies and pick up drunken girls with lies. Clive gets the address of the arcade company from one of the machines, and they realize that it's one of Boss' warehouses. Blaine looks out the window at the FBI van running surveillance on his funeral home. His father's maid, Frieda Bader, comes in and the lawyer explains that she's there as part of the reading of the will. The lawyer plays Angus' last will and testament, and he leaves her $10 million and his estate. As Angus starts to say what he's leaving Blaine, Don E and Chief come in and Don-E says that there's someone urgent on the phone. Blaine glares at them until they leave. Angus leaves the balance of his assets to Blaine... unless he dies of foul play. In that case, everything goes to Frieda. Frieda tells the lawyer to liquidate everything and leaves, and the lawyer warns Blaine that it's legally binding. Don E calls Blaine down to the basement and says that their brains have gone bad. When he comes down, Don E sings happy birthday to him and shows him a man wrapped up in a bag. It's Major, and Don E explains that one of their clients trapped Major in his panic room. Major had a syringe and spray paint on him, and they figure that he's the Chaos Killer. Blaine smiles and punches Major in the face. Dream Me Up, Scott E When Major wakes up, he mistakes Don E for his twin brother Scott E. Blaine says that he and Liv are BFFs now that he feeds zombie brains. Major insists that he doesn't kill zombies, and Blaine says that the zombies Major was killing are his customers. He offers to let Major decide how he's going out. Major asks what he wants to know, and Blaine wants the name of the leak in his organization that is giving Major his customer names. Blaine calls Chief over to infect Major, and Major says that he was given a list of 300 suspected zombies. His job was to figure out which ones were zombies and which ones weren't, and kill the ones who were. If he didn't then they'd take out everyone on the list starting with Liv. Major refuses to say who "they" are, pointing out that Blaine would then have no reason to keep him alive, and asks if Blaine is interested to know if he's on the list. Blaine tells Chief to lock Major in a coffin so he can have time to think things over. At the morgue, Ravi insists that he'll know the truth when he hears it. Liv discovers that a litter of rats have turned zombie and eat their mother's brain. One rat is a clone of the cured zombie, but Liv wants to use Blaine as a guinea pig. Up in the station, Dale and Clive look at photos of Blaine under surveillance. Dale warns that Blaine can smuggle corpses in and out via his hearse, using his funeral home for cover. Liv comes in and claims that she just missed a $60 million lottery ticket by one number. Clive points out that five numbers is still worth $50,000 and Liv claims that she tore it up. Once Dale leaves, Clive says that Corey's $70,000 luxury sedan has been in the police import lot for the last two months. They found $13,000 in quarters stashed in the spare tire wheel well, and Clive figures that Corey was skimming from Boss and got a shallow grave when Boss found out. At the funeral home, Major knocks on the inside of the coffin. When Blaine opens up the lid, Major says that his customers aren't dead and he can bring them back eventually. Don E blurts out that Angus is Blaine's father, and Major asks how badly Blaine wants to see his dad. Catch Some Z's Blaine unties Major and takes him upstairs, and Major explains that he freezes the zombies he finds out about because he's not a murderer. Blaine figures that he'll figure out who employed Major eventually, and tells him that he wants Angus back. He tells Major that from now on, he'll tell him which zombies to take out. Major notices the surveillance fan and Blaine pulls him back before they can spot Major. He explains that Chief will take Major out in a hearse, and reminds him that he knows where he and Liv both live. Clive visits Ravi and says that he knows Liv takes on the personalities of the victims, but figures she does it to get psychic impressions. Liv comes back with lunch and claims that she had to give CPR to the man in line with her. Clive tells them that the gun buried with Corey matches the unsolved death of dockworker Popeye Collier from a year ago. Popeye witnessed a Utopium shipment and was going to testify, and was killed in his home. Terrell Johnson was found at the crime scene, covered in blood, but the gun was never found. Clive figures that Terrell is working for Boss, and he disappeared without a trace after the trial... and he's tracked him down. Clive and Liv go to Terrell's home, and Clive shows him a photo of Corey. Terrell claims that he doesn't know him, laughs, and says that they'll need to talk to him with a lawyer present. Boss is meeting with one of his clients as a man calls in and says that their contact in the police has found Terrell. Boss asks where Drake is. Drake is in bed with Liv at her house. He complains that Blaine gives his hired help the leftover brains, and Liv warns him to be careful because Blaine is taking on Boss. Drake figures that she's lying because she's on Corey' brain, just as there is a knock at the door. It's Major, who asks if she's friends with Blaine. The Blaine of My Existence Major claims that he was taking his grandmother on a tour of funeral homes and met Blaine at Shady Plots. Liv says that she knows all of the funeral directors in the city, and didn't tell Major because she thought he'd overreact. She tells Major that Blaine feeds Seattle's zombies, and Major says that Liv needs to move. Major hears Drake moving in Liv's bedroom and figures that she has company, and she claims that it's her brother Evan and he's crashing there. Liv spins out a lie and says that she's sleeping on the couch, and thanks Major for worrying about her. Liv goes in the bedroom and Drake says that work called and he needs to go to the bar. She asks him to dinner the next day, and Drake agrees. When Drake gets to the bar, he meets with Boss. Boss says that it's about time to promote him, shows him a photo of Terrell, and says that he wants the man dead. Drake says that it won't be a problem and it doesn't matter what he did. As Drake goes, Boss says that Terrell took out one of their guys and he's ready to settle old scores. Liv lies in her bed and rationalizes her lies. She hears police sirens and looks out, and gets a memory flash of Corey finding Terrell over Popeye's body as the police pull up outside. Liv calls Clive and says that Terrell lied to them about knowing Corey. Clive says that they'll visit Terrell again in the morning and invites Liv to come along. The next morning, Terrell is pouring himself coffee and finds Drake waiting for him. Drake says that Boss sent him, and Terrell tackles him. All That You Can't Leave Behind Clive and Liv arrive at Terrell's house a short time later and the door is ajar. They go in and Clive checks out the back. He finds Terrell's laptop and confirms that it shows flights to Mexico leaving that morning. Liv figures that an innocent man doesn't head for Mexico, and Clive calls Homeland Security to take Terrell into custody. Candy is doing Blaine's makeup when Major and Chief bring Angus' frozen corpse in. Blaine admits to Major that eventually the zombie cure will wear off so he's putting on makeup to get comfortable with it. Major asks if Blaine is going to hold up his end of the bargain. Later, Blaine calls Jeremy to Shady Plots. He ushers in Candy and says that she's Natalie's replacement, and Major drugs Jeremy from behind. Liv is at home waiting for Drake to show up for dinner. When he doesn't arrive, Liv leaves a message on Drake's voicemail. She goes to bed, and later Drake comes in. When Liv wakes up, she sees Drake and gets a vision of Corey shooting Drake and then going down to bury him... and then Don E arrives and shoots Corey. She tells Drake that she saw him the night he was shot and realizes that he's an accessory to the murder she's investigating. Don E Be Good The next day at the morgue, Liv tells Ravi that Corey killed the two Utopium smugglers, and tried to kill Don E and Drake when he found out that they were looking for their buddies. She points out that Don E knows all about zombies and her boyfriend helped bury Corey's body. Ravi figures that since Corey knew where the smugglers were buried, and all Liv has to do is trigger the memories. Liv is meeting Drake at his high school buddy Vic's house later, and she's hoping to get a flash. Up in the squad room, Clive tells Devore that Terrell is on the lam heading for Mexico. She tells Clive that it isn't his problem anymore, and Dale calls Clive over. She shows him a surveillance photo from Shady Plots, and they realize that it looks like Major. Liv goes to Vic's house, and Drake says that he can't make it because his hypochondriac brain is making him ill. She sees Vic's mother moving inside, and goes up to the door and claims that she's a friend of Vic... one of the Utopium smugglers. Mrs. Parisi doesn't recognize Drake's name, and admits that Vic seemed to have a separate life. Liv claims that she's a reporter working on a story about decorated war heroes like Vic, and Mrs. Parisi invites Liv in. She has a photo of Vic with his best friend Lonnie, and the photo triggers a flash of Corey shooting Lonnie and Vic in the field. Mrs. Parisi hopes that her son died quick and didn't see it coming, and Liv lies and says that she's sure it was. Once Mrs. Parisi goes to get a tissue, Liv calls Ravi and tells him where to dig. Ravi says that the test rat died, which means that Blaine and Major are on borrowed time. Angus starts screaming and Blaine goes into the freezer where his father is stored. Blaine is made up as an old man and claims that it's been 50 years. Since then the Zombie Apocalypse has happened. Angus begs him to help him, and Blaine speaks in his normal voice. He removes his makeup and reminds Angus that he said the same thing when Frieda beat him. Angus works out what happened, and Blaine says that he didn't kill him. He just negotiated for Angus' body and says that he's going to make a new video will. Angus refuses, saying that Blaine doesn't have the stomach to do what's necessary. Blaine says that he'll never know, and calls in Candy and Chief to do his dirty work. He tells them to do what they have to, turns up the music so he can't hear Angus' screams, and goes upstairs to get a sandwich. Liv, Ravi and Major go back to the field and dig at the precise spot. They find Vic and Lonnie's corpses and cheer in triumph as the last shot freezes a comic book page with the word "Fin". Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring *Robert Knepper as Angus McDonough *Eddie Jemison as Mr. Boss *Greg Finley as Drake Holloway *Jessica Harmon as Dale Bozzio *Bryce Hodgson as Don Eberhard *Patrick Gallagher as Jeremy Chu *Gina Stockdale as Frieda Bader *Jillian Fargey as Mrs. Parisi *Laci J Mailey as Miss Shaefer Co-Starring *Marci T. House as Lieutenant Devore *Andre Tricoteux as Chief *Carrie Anne Fleming as Candy Baker *Patrick Flewin as Corey "Big Fish" Carp *Donna Benedicto as Bartender *Michael Kopsa as Lawyer *Bradley Stryker as Kenny *Panos Bilalakis as Billy The Chin *Ronald Selmour as Terrell Johnson *Rupert Clarke as Popeye Collier *Neil Webb as Vic Parisi *Thomas Clarke as Lonny Evans Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Corey Carp aka. ‘Big Fish’' - Pathological Liar Brain Food Braincheeseburger.png Braincheeseburger1.png Braincheeseburger2.png Braincheeseburger3.png Braincheeseburger4.png Braincheeseburger5.png Braincheeseburger6.png Braincheeseburger7.png Braincheeseburger8.png Braincheeseburger9.png Braincheeseburger10.png Braincheeseburger11.png Braincheeseburger12.png Braincheeseburger13.png *"Royale with Brain" — Brain bacon cheeseburger. Comic Panel Titles Canyoudigit?.png Copafield.png Dreammeupscotte.png Catchsomezs.png Theblaineofmyexistence.png Allthatyoucantleavebehind.png Donebegood?.png *CAN YOU DIG IT? *COP AFIELD *DREAM ME UP, SCOTT E *CATCH SOME Z’S *THE BLAINE OF MY EXISTENCE *ALL YOU CAN’T LEAVE BEHIND *DON E BE GOOD? *"FIN" Title Meaning *'The Whopper' - the title has multiple meanings. Telling a "whopper" is basically telling a gross or blatant lie. The victim whose brain Liv feeds upon, Corey "Big Fish" Carp, was a pathological liar and hence the meaning is evident there. Catching a "whopper" is also another term for catching a "Big Fish" which again plays back to the victim, whose nickname is "Big Fish". Finally, the Whopper is the signature beef sandwich from Burger King. The Whopper can be ordered with cheese, thus making a cheeseburger. In the episode, Liv consumes the victim's brain via a cheeseburger. Soundtrack Kingping - Wilco Lone Star Soul - Texas Tycoons Alma Zingara - Johannes Brahms Columbia Hotel Song - The Palace Steps Let Me Down Easy - Max Frost One Day More - Cast of Les Misérables Trivia * Blaine plays the Les Misérables soundtrack on the record player. Although the Broadway version was shown on the vinyl disc the version of "One Day More" that was heard at the end of the episode was taken from the 2012 film adaption. *Drake mutters "Frak!" after tripping over a shoe as he comes home to Liv, waking her up. "Frak" is a common expletive, used to replace another four-letter F-word, from the series Battlestar Galactica. Gallery 213Promo1.png 213Promo2.png 213Promo3.png 213Promo4.png 213Promo5.png Videos References Category:Season 2 Episodes